This disclosure relates generally to fixed cone sleeve valves. Fixed cone sleeve valves have been used for many years as free discharge valves. For instance, a fixed cone sleeve valve is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,660, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Fixed cone sleeve valves have been used primarily as control valves in reservoir discharge and turbine bypass systems because of their suitability for braking high pressure heads. A typical fixed cone sleeve valve consists of a cylindrical interior conduit that is surrounded by a thin, axially moveable sleeve. A conical valve seat with its apex pointing upstream is held in place downstream of the interior conduit by a series of radially extending vanes. The valve is operated by axially sliding the sleeve toward or away from the conical valve seat. The sleeve is moved axially up against the conical valve seat to close the valve, and is moved away from the conical valve seat to open the valve. The jet issuing from the valve resembles a hollow diverging cone that continues to spread out through the atmosphere. The energy of the jet is eventually dissipated by air friction as it is broken down into a fine spray. This helps to prevent erosion of downstream banks and plunge pools.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.